


"daddy, can you pass the salt?"

by 5sosandfood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, daddy af, literally i wrote this in five minutes, no fr there's daddy kink, no lie, this is just dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosandfood/pseuds/5sosandfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s weird, Luke.”</p>
<p>“How, Ashton? Tell me how it’s weird.”</p>
<p>“Uh, maybe because you call me daddy when I have my dick in your ass?” Ashton replies in a ‘duh’ fashion. To emphasize the ‘duh,’ he says, “Duh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"daddy, can you pass the salt?"

“It’s weird, Luke,” Ashton says. Again.

 

“It’s not weird!” Luke abruptly counters. “I’ve just…always been the baby. I can’t _help_ it, Ash. They’re mommy and daddy.”

 

“It’s weird.”

 

“How, Ashton? Tell me how it’s weird.”

 

“Uh, maybe because you call me daddy when I have my dick in your ass?” Ashton replies in a ‘duh’ fashion. To emphasize the ‘duh,’ he says, “Duh.”

 

Luke sighs. “Why am I even bringing you around my family?”

 

“Because you love me.” Ashton grins, rolling his head onto Luke’s shoulder.

 

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Luke agrees, “Yeah, okay, sometimes. Let’s just go in and get this over with.”

 

“Oh, don’t be that way,” Ashton admonishes as he climbs from the car, meeting Luke ‘round the other side. “It’ll be fun.”

 

Luke chuckles dryly. “Yeah, tons. My annoying boyfriend meeting my annoying family. Can’t wait.”

 

Ashton steps on Luke’s foot.

• • •

“So, Ashton,” Luke’s father begins. “Tell us about yourself.”

 

“Erm, well, I, um…I work at Kentucky Fried Chicken, I, erm…”

 

“Are you in school?”

 

“Ahhhhh…not at the moment…”

 

Luke and Ashton both gulp, sweat beading on each of their foreheads. To break the tense air circulating around everyone’s heads, Luke pipes up, “Daddy, can you pass the salt?”

 

And as if things weren’t already pure shit, Luke feels his entire world crumble when both Ashton _and_ his biological father reach for the salt shaker center table.

**Author's Note:**

> why am i even posting this i wrote this in fiVE MINUTES THIS IS GARBAGE


End file.
